Daedric Princes
Many Daedric Princes took interest in Hyrule during and after the Last Great War of Hyrule as the spirits of the kingdom and its citizens weakened. Some of the Daedric Princes manipulated or captured Hyrule's inhabitants, while some claimed ownership of its remnants. The Daedric Princes are established as beings very different from the Golden Goddesses. This page lists only the Daedric Princes who have been named or their involvement otherwise made clear. The Daedric Princes are listed in the order lore concerning their involvement appeared in the mod. Molag Bal Mentioned and named in A Chronicle of War Volume IV, ''which debuted in Version 5.2. Molag Bal, Daedric Prince of Domination, convinced Hylians and Gerudo to serve him in exchange for a guarantee they would survive the war. He transformed his Hylian and Gerudo followers into vampires and kept watch over them, seeing them as novelties. If a former citizen of Hyrule tried to escape their curse, they were tortured and killed. Molag Bal is responsible for the existence of Hylian Vampires and Gerudo Vampires. Mehrunes Dagon Implied in ''Wisdom, Power, and Emotion, ''mentioned in ''Ganon's Fate ''and named in ''Ganon's Epitaph, all of which debuted in version 6.2. Mehrunes Dagon captured Ganon's soul following the destruction of the Triforce and subjugated Ganon as his servant. Dagon evidently considered Ganon a powerful ally, as Ganon was given an island in the Deadlands and Daedric servants of his own. Ganon was also recruited for the Oblivion Crisis, particularly Dagon's invasion of Skyrim. Hermaeus Mora Named in Twilight and Apocrypha, which debuted in version 6.3. Hermaeus Mora is responsible for the Apocryphal architecture in the Link Between Worlds, Shattered Lands, and Ruptured Towers. This was a result of his conquest of the remnants of the Twilight Realm and the subsequent exploration by his servants. Misery is part of Apocrypha and serves as part of Hermaeus Mora's library of Hylian artifacts, including Lost Hylian Soldiers. Hermaeus Mora is arguably the most involved Daedric Prince, as the evidence of his involvement is the most prevalent, and the locations associated with him change and grow with each new version of the mod. Azura Named in Queen of Twilight, ''implied in Twilight and Apocrypha, which both debuted in Version 6.3. Azura rescued Midna from the servants of Hermaeus Mora and brought her to Moonshadow. Midna was put under Azura's protection in the Palace of Twilight and given freedom and assistance to locate the remnants of the Twili tribe. Boethiah Alluded to in ''Silent Winds, which debuted in version 6.5 Boethiah's statue is described as a warrior carrying a battleaxe, and it is implied that he encouraged thousands of survivors of the Last Great War of Hyrule to hide and abstain from battle rather than attempting to help the cause. Boethiah's title of the Deceiver of Nations serves as the influence behind his inclusion in the lore. Notes The involvement of Daedric Princes was inevitable, given the nature of Relics of Hyrule. The acknowledgement of the Daedric Princes serves as a strong connection between the lore of The Elder Scrolls ''and ''The Legend of Zelda. Every Daedric Prince was carefully chosen for inclusion with logical reasons behind their involvement. Every inclusion was crafted to feel as though the mod would be incomplete without them. JKalenad had ideas to involve Meridia with Zelda's fate, much like the fates of Ganon and Midna. After struggling to craft a strong fit for Meridia in the lore of the mod, he decided against it, instead opting to make Zelda's fate more vague. A similar situation arose regarding the Aedra. Since the Aedra do not tend to directly interact with mortals, their involvement with Hyrule and its citizens was not explored. JKalenad wants to allude to the involvement of more Daedric Princes in future versions of the mod, and is particularly intrigued by Vaermina, Hircine, Mephala, and Clavicus Vile and how they may have become involved with Hyrule's legacy. Category:Historical Figures Category:Relics of Hyrule Canon Category:Story